I didn't want this!
by estellenorean
Summary: Katara in a different situation. But if that happened, how come Aang's still here? Katara finds her way back and tries to find out the truth. Only that the truth lies in her bracelet. But some things just dont go out that well. Find out more by reading.:
1. Summary

**I dont own anything. Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon...( and so on)**

Summary:

"Dad! What's going on?" The nearly blew me off. There was water everywhere. The waves nearly knocked the boat upside down.

"Katara! I told you to stay inside!" Dad grabbed a rope tightly. Light flashed and lightning hit the mast.

* * *

"Where are we going mom?" I held her hand.

"It's a family vacation Katara. All of us are going to Whale Tail Island," She answered.

"I't'll be fine. Don't worry," Dad smiled. He carried me on his back.

* * *

"Katara! Get inside! It's too dangerous!" Mom screamed.

"Look out!" Sokka yelled.

I looked behind me and saw the burning mast swing towards me. It hit and I plunged into the water.

* * *

"You promised no more fighting," I told Sokka.

"I don't care!"he held his boomerang tighter.

"What you're just going to back away? Just like that? I was right your too weak," He held a red flame in his hand.

Sokka lunged at him and was just really angry. "Sokka don't!"

* * *

"Katara swim! Swim!" Sokka pleaded. His voice was just so loud.

"Dad! Mom! Help!" I screamed and tried to swim. I knew how too but the current was too strong.

"Don't jump in!" Dad yelled at someone.

* * *

"Here," he snapped it on. The bracelet was beautiful. "I made it myself. Just use it to remind you of me," he smiled.

* * *

"Katara!" by the time I heard that I was already sinking. I lost all hope. I was losing conciousness but I can still hear yells.

"No Sokka," That voice sounded like it gave up too.

I felt hands around me and pulling me up but tha last thing I heard was a thud and I felt a warm feeling in the water.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in a bed. I saw a guys in a green attire watching me. "What happened?"

"We found you just by the coast. You weren't well and was out for a week," he said.

"My family!" I jumped out.

"I'm sorry. All of them are dead," he said. I felt broken.

* * *

"The only way you can go is by working for the elite. Just head on to Ba Sing Se. IT one of the best places to start off" someone told me.

* * *

"I want her brought here and I want her dead!"

"I know she's not dead. She's my sister and I'll look for her."

"Just keep hidden and safe. And never lose hope."

"Whatever happens, just look for him. Your bracelet just might be the key,"

* * *

**I hope you understood that. Even I found it confusing. Pls tell me what u think.**

**Again I own nothing (bla bla bla)**

**Tnx for reading :)))))))**

**And also Pls. PLEASE! review! tnx :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Katara swim! Swim!" the voice kept ringing. I was gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. "Swim!" I jumped up.

"Hey, calm down. Are you ok?" A boy asked. He had brown skin and brown wavy like hair. There was a green belt tying it. He was wearing a green earth kingdom attire.

"What happened? " I asked him.

"Well, I couldn't exactly answer that question. We just found you by the coast. You were wounded so we brought you here," he explained.

"What about before that? Did anything else happen?"

"There was a storm a very strong one," A memory went it. The sky was dark and all I can see is lightning. A mast hit me and I plunged into the water. I drowned and I cant recall anything else.

"My Family!" I jumped off the bed. He spoke up.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't find anyone else," He said it as a whisper. I felt broken.

"What?" I started tearing. "I'm really sorry," he told left me alone for a while to give me some space. I just stayed there for a while. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me. My family is _dead?_ They could've survived. But _dead_? If they were they would have found the bodies. But if they weren't, where could they be?

After a few minutes I went outside. The house was small and no more than five people live inside. "Are you ok now dear?" a middle aged woman asked sympatheticly. I guess she's the mother of that guy earlier.

"I think so," I answered her. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Earth Kingdom. How'd you get here?" she asked me as she gave me some tea.

"My family was supposed to have a vacation at Whale Tail Island. Then there was a storm and..." I trailed off.

"I'm really sorry about your family. How old are you?" she asked. "Thirteen," I told her.

"So young!" she exclaimed. "I'll tell you what. Since you're still young to be wondering off on your own, why dont you stay here until you get older. You could work here in exchange for your stay. Haru would like some company too," The woman suddenly drifted into a daydream.

"Say who now? Um I hate to think differently but I don't really get how things-" I sucked at this. They always said to take think things reasonably but hey I just hate these kind of stuff. "I really appreciate this but, I dont know if my family is dead or not and I-" This time she cut me off.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "We just need a lot of help here. You start tomorrow. At sunrise ok?" she scurried off.

This is really not what I had in mind. But I have a feeling this'll work out. Or not?

* * *

**Pls Pls Pls review!**


End file.
